The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for concentrating a solid fuel in a slurry prior to gasification.
Syngas may be produced by the gasification of a feedstock, such as coal, and may be utilized as fuel, e.g., in an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant. Prior to gasification, the feedstock may be transferred to a gasifier by a pump. The feedstock may consists of a slurry (i.e., a suspension of a solid fuel in a liquid). The ability to pump the slurry, as determined by the slurry's viscosity and stability, may determine and limit the concentration of the slurry. Prior to pumping the slurry, the concentration of the solid fuel in the slurry may be affected by the addition of surfactants. However, the concentrations obtained with surfactants also may be limited to concentrations where the slurry is stable and viscous enough for pumping. Thus, the inability to obtain higher concentrations of the solid fuel in the slurry may limit carbon conversion and cold gas efficiency during gasification.